1. Field
This application generally relates to exercise device, specifically to a seat mountable exercise device with alternative lower body exercise variations for use on any type of seat or chair.
2. Prior Art
Extended period of time of active hours is being increasingly required to be spent sedentarily, whether working in an office, watching television, using computer or playing videogames. Prolonged immobilization or sedentary position may not only generate discomfort, especially on the lower-body, but increasing medical studies are reporting the close connection with health risks such as blood circulatory difficulties, obesity, deep-vein thrombosis, varicose vein, mental state decrease and/or other problems. Most physical activity is available in a location or area away from office or desk, requiring additional time investment and the trouble to prepare for exercise. Considering modern day environment, it demands extra effort and time which is difficult for most people to keep up with over long period of time, whereas exercising while working at the office is being introduced as the new alternative for an efficient and convenient physical exercise.
Numerous exercise devices which provide exercise function while sitting at an office chair or simultaneous performance of physical exercises and office work have been introduced, usually by attachment of the device to either a desk or a chair, or a seat with a built-in exercising function. The following examples are of typical prior art to this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No.:Des. 158,675LongfellowJan. 13, 19493,751,033RosenthalAug. 7, 19733,968,963SileoJul. 13, 19764,601,464MouselJul. 22, 19864,913,423FarranApr. 3, 19905,044,633RiceJan. 9, 19915,108,092HurstApr. 28, 19925,599,260RovinskyFeb. 4, 19975,690,594MankovitzNov. 25, 19975,807,212NelsonDec. 4, 19965,833,575HolslagNov. 10, 19986,056,675AruinMay 2, 20006,099,445RovinskyFeb. 4, 19986,866,618B2Rusinak-ConnorsMar. 15, 20059,813,059WillisSep. 26, 200210,698,295AndreJul. 22, 200410,950,931NeffMar. 10, 200511,766,299BowserOct. 18, 200711,797,090Oren; ReismanJan. 3, 2008
However, most prior art describe devices that have rather limited range of movement, exercise capacity, or is applicable only for a limited type of chair or are too bulky to use under conventional office desks. Moreover, considering that the majority users would use these devices in the office where the furniture belong to the company, easy installation and removal without damaging the office furniture is important while requiring small space for diverse office circumstances. Prior arts which satisfy such requirements either have weak resistance on the pedal bearing or require the user to replace the whole chair itself, as the chair has built-in exercise system. Otherwise, some prior art describe devices that may be used in offices but require additional time for exercise, instead of simultaneous exercise with conventional office work such as computer or phone conversation.
Health related studies show that exercising the lower body, such as thighs where large amount of muscles are formed, burns more calories while it also prevents deep-vein thrombosis, varicose vein and other blood circulatory troubles, thus is especially recommended for people with extended stationary or sedentary work. Efforts to solve such exercise deficiency issue with more efficient and effective lower body movements for office workers have lead to the following prior art examples.
U.S. Pat. No.:5,813,947DensmoreNov. 8, 199610,265,501KehrbaumApr. 8, 200411,380,642PowellNov. 2, 200611,583,764PerryApr. 24, 2008
Although above-noted prior art propose most efficient and effective calorie-burning exercise system that could be performed in the office, few concerns are raised. One is the eyesight failure which might occur when performing computer or desk work while walking, since minor but consistent motion would disturb and fatigue the eyes. Another concern is the budget, since the mentioned prior art require the user to purchase a new desk, system or work station which is rather costly. It also may attract undesired attention from colleagues, since the system consumes much space and requires the user to work while walking. For companies that wish to install such exercise work station system for the employees' health and benefits, the noise that the treadmill may produce is a negative aspect since it could disturb other employees. The fact that mentioned prior art are power consuming is also another aspect which needs to be addressed for eco-friendly environment.
Advantages of this application of one or more aspects are to provide a convenient mountable lower body exercise device without damaging the existing furniture, and which could be mounted to any form of chair including conventional chairs and couch. Other advantages of one or more aspects are to provide variations of lower body exercise, such as aerobic exercise and muscle training, which may be practiced simultaneously while performing other activities such as conventional office work, doing simple works at a table or desk, watching television or video games, without requiring much movement of the upper body to prevent eyesight fatigue. This application describe device which also does not require electric power and is quiet enough to exercise in the office without disturbing others. These and other advantages of one or more aspects will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.